Candy Candy
by Acidica
Summary: After two weeks of non-stop missions, the two get a day off from work. They spend their day going grocery shopping but gets sidetracked into a nostalgic candy store. Small fragments of their childhood is revealed as they remember the candy they find.


A/N: I don't own Detective Conan. There's many candy names that are in here that you might not know. Google search will be your friend if you want to know more about the candy. Most of these are nostalgic candy that you could find throughout the decades and what I've been grown up with when living in Okinawa.

Candy Candy

Two agents finally got time off for the day. Both men were relieved as the missions were nonstop for the past two weeks. The two decided to use their day off to do some much needed shopping.

"I need shampoo and conditioner." Gin noted. He remembered that his was out since he had to borrow Vodka's shampoo. His hair did not like the formula; it caused his hair to be dry and become a tangled mess. He tied his hair in a high ponytail for now.

"We also need to restock the refrigerator Aniki." Vodka was reminded of it after two weeks of convenience store bentos and fast food. He was sick of it and wanted to cook again. Vodka actually paid for their dinner at a restaurant yesterday just to avoid another night of bentos from Lawsons or Family Mart. "We could go to Haido Shopping Mall and do our shopping there." Gin nodded in response.

After getting dressed and untangling Gin's hair as much as they could, they left in the Porsche to the mall. Upon reaching their destination, they parked in the underground basement parking. Instead of taking the stairs like they normally do, they decided to wait for the elevator. They had enough running through stairs thanks to their missions. The elevator opened its doors and the patrons inside left. Both went in and so did a few other people. Various floor buttons were pushed upon entering. The two only needed to get to the first floor. While the ride to the first floor only lasted ten-seconds, the people inside were quite scared of the two. When they got off, the people inside sighed a breath of relief.

The first floor was wide with a supermarket dominating most of the space and smaller stores around the area. They crossed the area to get to the supermarket; passing by a few stores.

"-And today's been a pretty goo-...Aniki?" Vodka noticed that his partner wasn't next to him. He looked back to see him standing in front of a store. "Something wrong?" He called out as he walked towards his partner. He sighed when he saw that his Aniki was looking at a candy store. "A candy store?"

"Ah." Gin went in the store to see various sweets displayed out. Vodka followed in; afraid that his Aniki will end up buying bags full of them.

"Aniki, the supermarket has a snacks aisle..."

"True, but there's a lot of snacks that we grew up with. Look, remember the ten to hundred yen candies?" Gin pointed out a section where they had all the nostalgic candies. Vodka took a closer look.

"Ah, I remember eating this one all the time!" He picked up the dried squid in vinegar. Gin made a face. "I like tangy and sour stuff. I wonder if it's still the same..." He grabbed a few packs then looked at the other snacks available. Gin picked up a thin plastic package.

"Neri ame..." Gin sucked in a breath.

"Something wrong with that Aniki?"

"I had a bad experience with it when I was a kid. I got it stuck in my hair while pulling the candy around." Vodka had to chuckle at the thought of him getting the water candy stuck in his hair. "I had to get my hair cut because of that as well. It was stuck in there." Vodka turned his head and laughed. Gin smacked his partner in the shoulder. "It wasn't funny."

"The thought of you getting it stuck in your well cared for hair is rather...hilarious." Gin glared at him. "You should challenge it again."

"If I get it stuck in my hair again..."

"I doubt you will Aniki." Vodka grabbed a few packages of the Neri Ame. "Oh, there's some Ramune Mochi."

"Grab some. There's even packages of Umaibou. What flavor did you like?"

"I always preferred the pizza flavor back when I was a kid but they discontinued that. Then I stuck with the corn soup and takoyaki flavors." Gin grabbed the large packages with those flavors. "Aniki, that's a lot of Umaibou for me!"

"Don't worry, I'll be eating them too." He grabbed the cheese flavored package as well.

"Cheese? Isn't that a bit plain?"

"You never ate a combination before?" Vodka shook his head. "It's really good if you mixed cheese with the corn soup flavor."

"Hmm...I never thought about it." Gin moved a bit to the right to boxed candy.

"Meiji soft caramel, Chelsea, even Pocky in its original packaging. Hmm..."

"Ah, Choco Ball and even...is that..." Vodka stopped mid-sentence smiling. Gin looked over and smirked.

"Chocolate cigarettes! The one to cause me to start smoking." Gin proclaimed. Vodka chuckled.

"I had a pack of these all the time. Have one in my mouth and thinking that I was a badass." Gin laughed at Vodka's little story. "Didn't you do that?"

"Yeah, then I started to smoke real cigarettes in high school. I hid them and marked each stick with a black marker so I knew they're mine. Didn't even get caught by my parents since my dad was a heavy chain smoker. Heh. So many memories just by one pack of candy." He grabbed a few packs.

"Aniki, I think we have enough now. We have so much candy."

"Ah." They moved over to the check out area and dumped all the candy in their hands onto the counter. The cashier was taken aback when he looked at the pair. He did the process as fast as he could; a bit scared for his own life. Gin paid for it all then the two grabbed the bags and left.

"Time to head back." As Gin turned around, Vodka grabbed a hold of his partner's shoulder to stop him in his tracks.

"Aniki, we still have to go grocery shopping!" Gin bit his lip.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"No, and that was our main purpose of coming here!" Gin sighed. "Unless you want your hair to be a tangled mess..." Vodka noted. The other grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the grocery.

"Time for groceries!"

Later that evening, Gin had a proper shower and Vodka was content with the dinner he made. Once they settled into watching some TV, Gin opened up the neri ame package. He cut open the candy gel tube then squeezed it on to the given chopsticks. Playing with it, he stretched it then challenged himself to see how far he could stretch without it breaking. He kept pulling then the middle broke with the gel dropping onto his pants. Cursing, he held the chopsticks in one hand then leaned forward to get tissues with the other. Vodka turned to see the horror that unfolded right as his partner reached over.

The next day, the two were called in for work and went to the base. As they walked in and were going to a meeting room, members and recruits that saw the two were staring in shock. Gin was getting irritated and Vodka sighed. As they reached the room, Vermouth greeted them only to stop mid-sentence and stared, shocked at the sight. Kir, Chianti, and Korn looked to see what caused the higher rank to stop.

"Gin...what the hell happened to your hair?" Chianti retorted. Gin bit his lip and his eyes narrowed. He didn't want to say anything. But it was too obvious to ignore.

"I cut my hair to remove neri ame from my hair." Gin mumbled out. They all stared at him like he grew another head then all of them started to laugh. Vodka sighed and shook his head. Gin glared at them then took out his Beretta. Upon realizing that Gin was getting serious upon hearing the cock of the gun, they slowly stopped laughing but they had large smiles on their faces.

Gin's hair went from past his hips to the middle of his back. He vowed never to eat neri ame again.


End file.
